Roses
by Chaidrin
Summary: Sometimes even scientists don't understand the simple nature of things and what they represent.  Some just need a little help.  Slight XaldinLuxord
1. Hair Clips and Roses

All missions for the Organization were thought out thoroughly, every detail observed and planned. Even the trip to the grocery story was laid out to the precise cent. Because of this need for perfection, Xaldin was currently looking through one of Marluxia's books, a frown deepening on his face.

The kitchen was currently empty, save for Luxord. The Gambler had lost interest in his game of Forty Thieves, and had just laid down a game of Canfield. Another snort echoed across the table from Xaldin, which gently scooted Luxord's Heart stack into the others. Luxord sighed gently, a small frown forming on his face. "I must say, Xaldin. You are a very interesting individual." Xaldin looked up, his concentration interrupted, "Excuse me?" Luxord slowly corrected his stacks before turning towards the Lancer. "I find it unique that, as a master of wind, you must exalt it in everything you do, even reading."

Xaldin took off his reading glasses to stare at Luxord. "I don't see the point you trying to make, Number Ten." Luxord gently laughed, causing Xaldin to raise an eyebrow. Luxord smiled at Xaldin before motioning to the book. "You have been hmph-ing and ha-ing over that book for the last hour. If it bothers you that much, you might as well not read it." Xaldin glared at the blonde, before staring at the book with distaste. "Sadly, I don't have that option. I need to get information for my current assignment."

Luxord got up and walked over to Xaldin, "Mission work? Intriguing." Sitting on the edge of the table, Luxord lifted up the book enough to read the spine. "Pray tell, what does the 'Purpose of Flowers' have to do with you next mission?" Xaldin rubbed the bridge of his nose before exhaling yet again. "I am supposed to scout out some beast lord. Rumors in the world say he has an obsession with a particular rose. I was hoping to use it to my advantage. However, I haven't found anything on roses that is worthwhile."

Interested, Luxord gently shuffled through the book, "Roses? Well, what have you learned so far?" Xaldin opened a folder, quietly searching his notes. "Well, most are edible; however, they don't contain an attractive taste. They have a specific smell, but the scents don't produce any active effects." Luxord stopped scanning the book as he noticed Xaldin's voice slowly rising. The brunette continued, "They have thorns, but they aren't poisonous, nor do they cause fatal damage." The further down the list he read, the more frustrated he got, until he was near screaming. "They are in almost every civilazations as significant, rare objects, yet they are as common as dandelions. What good are they? They don't even cure anything!" With a huff, he threw his notes into the air.

Luxord sat back, taking in the outburst. This had to be the first time he saw one of his superiors show emotion, simulated or not. Once Xaldin had composed himself, Luxord leaned forward. "Xaldin?" The Lancer slowly looked at Luxord, slightly panting from his rage. "Yes, Number Ten?" Luxord smiled gently, "Xaldin, you were once a Somebody, correct?" Xaldin snorted at the ridiculous question, however, Luxord wasn't finished. "And Xaldin, you had a heart then, yes?" Xaldin glared at Luxord, "Yes, I had a heart then." Luxord tried not to smile at the bitter tone. He gently sat back, shaking his head. "And yet, you don't know what a rose represents?"

Xaldin looked like he was just about to jump the smaller blonde and throttle him. Luxord didn't seem to notice as he picked up his deck. "Xaldin. You were a scientist studying hearts with Ansem, correct? You should know the real affects that roses have on people." Frowning, Xaldin turned back to his notes, in hope of finding some answers. Luxord gently waved him off. "No, no. Not physically. When a young girl sees a rose, she doesn't think about the taste of them, nor the feel. She doesn't even think about the rose itself. As you said before, she could be looking at a bloody dandelion, for all that matters."

Luxord noticed the confusion on Xaldin's face, and tried to clarify, "Xaldin, if you were to get me a gift, what would you get me?" Xaldin's face scrunched up in thought, "A… deck of cards?" Luxord nodded, gently shuffling the one currently in his hands. "Even though I have fifty two sets of them?" Xaldin frowned, a light blush spreading on his face. "Well, it's just..It is what you use, and it kind of stands for who you are." Xaldin looked down, expected to be scolded for a wrong answer. "And I would expect nothing less." Once again, Xaldin's face was crossed with confusion.

Luxord continued to shuffle his deck, looking Xaldin in the eyes. "Getting me cards shows me that you know what I like. You know that luck, cards, and fate are my life. It shows that you understand who I am." Xaldin slowly nodded his head, but he still looked a little lost on the topic. Luxord sighed, "What if I were to get you a hairclip? Or maybe a stopwatch? What would that say to you?" Xaldin looked down in thought. "Well, I have quite a few hairclips because I don't like my hair in my face. It bothers me. And a stopwatch would make my time trial exercises easier. It means you are paying attention to me and my habits." Luxord nodded, "Exactly, and why would I do that?"

Xaldin frowned, "You are scoping me out. Maybe a challenge?" Xaldin slouched in his chair, his frown increasing. "But then why would you give me gifts that would benefit me? I don't think I am getting where this is going, Luxord." Luxord looked down at Xaldin, mirth spreading across his face. "But you are so close to guessing." Xaldin glared accusingly at Luxord, "This is just another game to you, isn't it?" Luxord pretended to look thoughtful, but he eventually just shrugged. "Yes, it is, but back to the topic. Now, as a scientist, what is the fourth need of an animal?"

Xaldin counted on his fingers, "Food, water, shelter-" Frown in place once again, Xaldin looked to Luxord for confirmation. "Reproduction?" As Luxord gently nodded, realization dawned on Xaldin. "So, a stopwatch means you like me?" Luxord pulled the ten of Hearts out of his deck. "Correct. A stopwatch means I like you." Xaldin gently took the card, confusion on his face. "And what does this have to do with roses? Roses have no useful value."

Luxord sighed, staring at the Lancer. "Now, Xaldin. Think in perspective. What do girls like?" Xaldin stared at Luxord like he was crazy. Seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Luxord filled in the blank, "Girls like pretty things." Xaldin tried to fight the urge to groan, however, the sound eventually escaped his lips. Luxord grinned at him, "See, you even knew that. Now, if a girl is presented with a rose it means…" Without waiting for an answer this time, Luxord continued. "It means that this man was willing to risk life and limb to fetch her this gorgeous flower from it thorny grave just to show he cares."

Xaldin stared disbelieving at Luxord, "Thorny grave?" Luxord shrugged, really not impressed with his own words. "They like poetry also." Xaldin fell into thought, "So, the only value roses have are mentally? What they represent?" Luxord nodded an affirmative, "It's all in the head, or the heart, as they say." Another sigh echoed from Xaldin, but he began to gather his notes, "Well, I guess that does explain a couple things." As Xaldin went back to his book, Luxord started fiddling with his cards. Silence sweep across the room, no humph's or ha's in sight.

Sometime later, Demyx pocked his head into the room. "Hey, Lux. Xemnas wants to see you about pirates or something." Luxord stood up, but turned to Xaldin. He handed the brunette his now manipulated deck. "This is for you." Once delivered, he quickly exited the room. Xaldin frowned, feeling more confused than he had all day. Demyx seemed just as confused, "You know, sometimes, I just don't get that guy. I mean, really, what is up with the clock?" Xaldin looked at the card-made stop watch, the paper spindle actually keeping time. Watching the seconds tick away, he gently grinned. "If you only knew what it represents."


	2. Glittering Gold

Luxord frowned, hand extended in the air. Holding his breath, he focused on his surroundings. As no other sound seemed to reverberate around the room, he let it out. However, he was positive that he heard his door open. With a gentle shake of his head, he returned his attention to his master piece, a card replica of The Castle That Never Was. The Castle was currently taking up more than half of his room, and he wasn't even close to finishing the second floor.

Entertainment was sparse, now that the Organization had divided up. Twiddling the hours away must have affected his senses, for as he gently laid a joker face down; he heard a deep intake of breath. His voice the smallest whisper, "Please don't." However, the man-made wind wasn't in the mood for requests. The exhaled breath plowed through the castle, demolishing hours of work in seconds. Luxord looked at the nine decks on his floor, his frown now a permanent feature on his face. "That was a little uncalled for." Turning to the assailant, his frown deepened. The wind master seemed to be in the same mood as LUxored, his face mirroring the disappointed scowl. "Pray tell, Xaldin, what was that for?"

"Your law is faulty." Xaldin's comment caught Luxord off guard, confusion playing across his face, "Excuse me?" Xaldin exhaled again, not pleased with having to repeat himself, "The last time we conversed, you told me a couple laws. I have now found evidence that marks them false." Luxord bent down to pick up his cards, his eyes still on the Lancer, "I would like to know what you are talking about, Xaldin." Looking down at the Gambler, Xaldin slowly got down and helped him pick up the scattered decks, "I was once again investigating into my mission, as the younglings call it, 'Reconing.'" Luxord stopped, curious on what this had to do with anything. However, he knew that Xaldin wouldn't get too side-tracked, he nodded. "I remember…So, what did you found out about the beast lord?"

Gathering another handful of cards, Xaldin frowned, "I stumbled across one of his servants. The beast lord currently has a guest, or so he says, a young lady. The clock said the lord fancies the girl." Luxord stopped, eyes snapping to Xaldin, "Wait a tick….A clock?" Xaldin arched his eyebrow at the punned statement, "Yes, a clock. Apparently all of his servants got turned into household accessories." An amused smile spread across Luxord's face, but he indicated that Xaldin continue. Xaldin nodded and got back on the topic, "Well, the clock said that the girl likes him back."

Luxord nodded, however, he noticed that was the end of the story. He didn't bother looking at Xaldin, attention on the floor, "So, she fancies him. I fail to see where this is going." Xaldin's face took a deep scowl, his words coming brisk and choppy, "The Beast. Is. Not. Pretty." As realization dawned on Luxord, he had to fight the urge to laugh at his superior. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to calm down. Seeing that Xaldin didn't find the situation funny at all, he grinned sheepishly, "I did say that girls like pretty things…Maybe I should have clarified that a bit more."

Xaldin lifted an eyebrow, his voice irritated, "How so?" Luxord sat back onto his feet, getting ready for another serious discussion with the Lancer. "Xaldin, I made that comment last time, not as a law, per say, but as a theory. Laws mean that they happen under every circumstance, correct?" Xaldin nodded. Luxord continued, "Now, how many laws are there in Psychology?" Xaldin frowned, catching where this is going, "None."

Luxord nodded, "Exactly, everyone acts differently. So, let me reinstate my observation. 'Most' girls like pretty things. Now, there comes a point where appearances aren't considered. First and foremost, things and people are not the same thing. So, my statement doesn't hold true to girls' preferences in everything. Second, some people sacrifice appearances for other attributes." Luxord could see that Xaldin was thinking about it pretty hard, however, he seemed to fall short, "Explain."

Frowning, Luxord fell quiet for a bit. However, something came to mind, "Xaldin, how many spear sets do you have?" Xaldin frowned, counting on his fingers, "Eleven." Now confident on the topic choice, Luxord continued, "I know you use your purple dragon ones, but do you have better looking ones?" Xaldin frowned, "Yes." Luxord grinned, satisfied, "Then why don't you use them?"

Xaldin snorted, "Because they are too heavy. They are useless in battle." Having hit the point, Luxord went on to the point, "Exactly. You aren't trying to show off; you are trying to survive, so appearances mean nothing. The same goes for this as well. As example, you might have noticed that some of the pretty boys that are running around as just as much intelligence as my deck of cards." Xaldin slowly nodded, getting the point, however, he frowned, "You shouldn't insult your weaponry so." Luxord looked down at the deck in hand, "Forgive me, love. I am forever thankful for your luck and charm, and meant no insult to you." Luxord jumped as he heard a rumble come from Xaldin.

"I do say, Xaldin, you sound like a bear when you laugh." Taking it as a complement, Xaldin shrugged. Luxord started organizing his decks back together, "So, do you understand where I am going with this?" Xaldin nodded, but a frown was still on his face. "Now I am kind of confused. What about Larxene?" Luxord looked at him curiously, "What about her?" "Why does she hang out with Demyx. He isn't attractive…nor bright. Actually, I can't find a single good quality about that puny runt."

Luxord laughed, "And that is why she likes him. She wants someone she can boss around and tie up. Again, it comes down to preference, I guess." Xaldin nodded, slowly getting up. Setting some decks on Luxord's desk, he stopped. "One more thing." Luxord also stood up, "Yes?" Xaldin slowly turned around, facing Luxord, "Does this go to the poetry thing also?" Luxord sighed, "Truth be told, I actually am not sure about that. I don't think it is actually the poetry that gets the girls. I personally believe it is just the whole wooing that does it for them." Xaldin nodded, "Ah, back to the weird flower ritual. Well, it is nice to know that they don't actually enjoy poetry. It is a little…obtuse for me."

Luxord walked Xaldin to the door. Once he had see the Lancer out, he turned around. Noticing something on the bed, he picked it up, a small bouquet of flowers, with a note tied to the bottom. 'Hydrangea'. Luxord frowned, "I wonder what they represent.."

Three hours and fifteen floral books later…

"Where is Marluxia when you need that twit!"

(Hydrangea stand for understanding, appreciation and Heartlessness)


	3. Author's Note

This is just an Author's Note.

Hey guys! I know I don't have a lot of followers for this story, and I put it up years ago, however, I figured I would post a note on this. I have been thinking of another Kingdom Hearts story for a long time, and I have finally decided that I might put it into the works. So far, I am not sure that this story will be part of it. However, when I post the new story, I will take this story down so people don't get the two stories mixed up. So, I figured y'all should know, and I hope you will look into my new story when I put it up!!

Thanks for reading and the reviews!!!

Chaidrin


End file.
